Hold Me Now
by Michael Serpent
Summary: [One-Shot] HD SLASH. Draco saves Harry from the Giant Squid and Harry has his own funny way to show his gratitude.


**Hold Me Now**

It was a hot autumn day.  The seventh and final year at Hogwarts was coming close to its end for Draco Malfoy. He was lazily floating on his back in the lake, water humming in his ears and the sun burning his delicate skin. He and some other seventh year boys had just finished a beach volley match, which had naturally ended up with Draco's team winning, and now Draco was swimming his sweat off.

However, his mind was busy with one weird coincidence. Namely, Harry Potter had been in Draco's team today. Not that there had ever been any regular teams -but still Draco had never before shared the same side with Harry Potter. Draco was quite sure this was some mischievous prank of Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan, for those two were getting rather well along with each other, always sniggering together at some practical joke.

Draco spluttered when somebody tickled him from the side. 

"Nice belly button piercing, Malfoy!"

Draco swirled his head around to meet a pair of mischievous, green eyes.

"Potter, you're disturbing my beauty sleep," Draco scowled, spitting the water out of his mouth.

"So sorry. I didn't know you needed them."

Draco let the air come out of his lungs and let his feet touch the bottom of the lake. "What was that?"

"Oh, just nothing…" Harry grinned, and began to swim farther away from the beach.

"Oh, just nothing!" Draco cried in dismay. "Come back here, you little freak!"

"Scared to swim deeper, Malfoy?" Harry giggled.

Draco pouted. He really didn't like deep waters. But he didn't really want Potter to know that, either.

"No, I'm scared of _you_!" he yelled at Harry. "You've become very, uh, weird."

"Poor Draco Malfoy, afraid of the great Harry Potter…" Harry sang, crawling further.

"That's it, you insolent peasant!" Draco snarled, and set out to swim after the Gryffindor.

Draco reached the black-haired boy when they were about fifty meters from the shoreline. Harry was making long dives, emerging back to the surface from a different spot than where he had dipped.

"You're one great annoyance, Potter," Draco drawled, wiping his silvery blonde hair out of his eyes. "I don't understand you at all."

Harry grinned, shaking his long locks, spluttering water in every which direction. Draco sighed and started to float on his back, like usually. After all, it was a good pose to get a smooth tan. Vaguely he noticed how Harry made a dive underneath him, going down at his left and coming up at his right.

The sun was shining hotly, and the water was refreshingly cold. Draco relaxed completely, enjoying the new era of peace and warmth with full heart, now that Voldemort was finally destroyed. He was happy. He had received top marks from the N.E.W.T.s, and the graduation ceremony would be arranged in three days. And when the school would be over, he'd live with his enormous fortune at his Wiltshire Mansion, doing nothing but partying. After all, his parents were both in Azkaban, and therefore could not prevent him from burning down the entire house, if he liked.

Suddenly Draco realised that Harry had been underwater quite a long time.

"Potty?" he asked out loud, glancing nervously around. "Harry?"

His eyes went large as he saw tiny bubbles coming to the surface from a little distance away.

"Fuck!"

Draco didn't think twice –he dived with a swift movement, heading for the place where he suspected Harry had sunk. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he crawled deeper and deeper under the water. After about five meters of diving, he saw to his horror that Harry Potter was fighting for his life with the Giant Squid.

Draco saw the squid had its tentacles around Harry's waist, arms and legs, which prevented his every movement. Thanking Merlin for his abilities to perform a little amount of wandless magic, Draco plunged at Harry, kissing some air to his lungs before conjuring the Bubble-Head Charm around his head. Harry looked only half coherent.

Draco performed another Bubble-Head Charm for himself, and attacked the Giant Squid. He slid along Harry's body downwards at the Gryffindor's feet, and squeezed the tentacle around the knees with all his might, muttering a charm for the waterproof Bluebell flames. The tentacle started to shake violently, and finally it retreated. To the one tentacle around Harry's waist, Draco performed a Reductor Curse, simultaneously biting the other that bound Harry's arms. The squid was making blood-curdling noises, and Draco was happy to see the tentacle around the Gryffindor's waist burst in two. The one he had been biting quickly retreated, and the Squid plunged down into the depths of the lake where it had come from, wailing spine-chillingly. 

Draco exhaled with relief and gathered the weak Gryffindor in his arms, heading back towards the water surface that was glimmering above their heads.

"Potter, do you hear me?" Draco asked, shaking the boy from the shoulders when they were able to breathe freely again. "Are you hurt?"

Harry opened his eyes slowly, tears rimming his dark lashes. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck, and his legs around Draco's waist.

"Potter, what…?" 

Draco didn't bother to finish his sentence, realising that Harry was crying.

"Alright," the Slytherin said, tiredly. "I'll take us back to the shore."

**

"He's in shock," said Hermione, her voice trembling with worry.

_"Well_ _so am I!"_ Draco shouted, straight at her face, panic-stricken. "_Get him off!" _

"We're trying!" snarled Ron from behind his back. "But he's like glued to you. Harry? Harry!"

But Harry didn't react anyhow to Ron's voice. Instead, he merely tightened his grip of Draco.

"Bloody fucking hell, Weasel, can't you do _anything?" _Draco whined, stumbling down on his knees and elbows, Harry squeezing under his weight. "This is _really_ disturbing!"

Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan and Zabini began to snigger in the background.

"Looks pretty enticing to us," giggled Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, _shut up, _will you!" Draco cried. "Get him _off me this instant_!"

"Perhaps you should try and shag him," Blaise grinned. "That should do it."

Hermione and Ron yelled with annoyance, and Draco looked horrified beyond reason.

"Well, you're already in a quite promising position there," Seamus tried to defend his Slytherin friend.

Draco immediately made a new attempt of rising up, however only succeeded to roll on his back, with Harry lying on top of him. 

"Potter, I mean it, you are a dead man if you don't loosen your grip _this fucking second_!"

However, Harry only buried his face in the nape of Draco's neck more affectionately and shivered.

Draco rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I should never have saved you, Potter. Merlin knows why I did it!"

Harry exhaled warmly against Draco's skin.

"Potter! Please!"

"Like I said, he's in shock," Hermione repeated, looking rather helpless. "He won't let go."

"Well can't you do anything about it, Hermione?" cried Ron. "He's strangling _Malfoy_ for crying out loud! Not me, not you, not even his cousin Dudley –but _Malfoy_!"

"What's wrong with being me?" Draco pouted.

"Everything!" shouted Hermione and Ron simultaneously.

Draco sulked, again rolling so that he was on top of Harry. Then he lifted himself on his knees, Harry sitting in his lap.

"Thank Morgan you're so small and skinny," Draco muttered. "Otherwise you'd be breaking my neck with that grip."

Crabbe and Goyle sauntered closer. 

"Draco, you're all covered with sand," Goyle said. "Doesn't it prickle?"

Draco looked at the baby blue sky and sighed. "What do you think, Gregory? _Of course it prickles! Would you please stop being stupid for once in your life!"_

"There's no need to shout at us," Crabbe said. "This all is your own fault. Nobody asked you to save him, you just… did it."

Draco let out a frustrated moan. "Don't tell my parents, please! I don't know what the hell went in me!"

"You're parents are in Azkaban," Goyle remembered.

"Well, _thanks for reminding me!"_ Draco screamed.

"I think we should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione decided. "She'll know what to do with Harry."

Draco glared at her. "And how exactly do you think I'll manage to the castle, with Potter hanging from my throat?"

"Um, well…"

"Yes?" Draco cast ice daggers at her. "By all means, tell me! It's not like I was able to walk, so just please tell me what to do!"

"Perhaps… Perhaps Pomfrey could come down here?" she suggested timidly, glancing at Ron. "What do you think?"

But Ron was swaying heedlessly around the beach, ranting at everyone, and didn't hear her.

Draco flinched as Harry suddenly moved in his lap, settling his hands around his waist and nuzzling his head on the other side of his neck.

"Granger… I think he's… coming into senses," he swallowed.

Hermione instantly leapt closer, dropping on her knees beside the couple.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?"

"He's not deaf, Granger," Draco drawled. "He's just being insufferable."

Hermione looked at Draco with murderous eyes, and continued talking to Harry. She slid her hand in Harry's dark locks and smoothed his forehead.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Be careful not to touch _me_, Granger," Draco muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she hissed. "This is entirely your fault."

Draco had the grace to look insulted. "For your information, he would be dead now if it wasn't for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that, but if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have gone swimming that far in the first place and…"

Draco lost the rest of her tirade as he concentrated on feeling Harry's chest rising and falling as the Gryffindor took a deep inhale. Then he felt the slight tickle of eyelashes on the skin of his neck.

"Shut up Granger," he said, closing Hermione's mouth with an angry glare. "I think he's waking up."

Indeed, Harry was now stirring, his hands moving across Draco's lower back, nails scraping the ivory skin. Draco felt a sudden urge to moan, but suppressed it. After all, this was Harry fucking Potter in his arms, and he should not be taking pleasure of _his_ antics.

"Alright, can you, um… can you loosen your grip a bit?" Draco murmured in Harry's ear. "I think you don't want to stay here any longer than necessary, if you know what I mean. People are already… gathering around… Do you even understand who I am, Potter?"

Harry muttered something incoherent against Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, your worst nightmare… now if you would _please_ move away…?"

But Harry didn't move, only nestled his face deeper under Draco's chin.

Draco rolled his eyes again in frustration.

"What is going on here?"

The seventh years jumped around, except Draco and Harry, and greeted Professor Snape.

"Potter's strangling me, Professor," Draco moped. "I saved him from drowning and look at him now!"

"Seems to me that he's cuddling you rather than strangling you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's mouth twisted in a lopsided grin.

"That is _not fucking funny!" _Draco shouted.

"Watch your language, Mr. Malfoy," Snape frowned. "Weasley, give Malfoy those towels and help him wrap one around Potter. Obviously he's cold."

Ron did as he was told, however glaring at Snape. He knew that the Professor had been in the Order, and therefore cared very much about what happened to Harry, but still it was odd to hear something like this coming from his mouth.

"Are we going to separate them soon?" he asked the Professor, wrapping the towel around Harry's shoulders.

Snape didn't reply immediately –obviously he found the situation rather amusing. 

"We'll see how long it takes."

"Professor!" Draco protested. "I'm in serious trouble here!"

"Then you better start rubbing him warm," Snape suggested, his wry smile never faltering.

"What? Rubbing him warm?" the blonde Slytherin was horror-struck, yet again that day.

"Why, yes," Snape sneered. "Or I expect him to be hanging there for several hours, still. You need to make him feel safe and comfortable."

"Safe and comfortable!" Draco was in the verge of panicking now. "_I want out of this now! I won't be rubbing him, heaven forbid, and he won't be feeling safe in MY arms, heaven forbid that too!"_

Harry muttered something against Draco's shoulder again.

"What was that?" the Slytherin asked, unnerved. 

Snape smirked. "I think he said something like 'don't go away Draco'."

Ron gagged and Hermione shot Snape a disgusted look.

"He did _not_ say anything like that," she seethed.

"Oh, but I think he did, Miss Granger," Snape smirked even more.

"I want to get into the hospital wing, right now," Draco commanded. "_Right now!"___

"That could be wise," Snape agreed. "After all you're both covered with burn marks. Was it the Squid, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it was," Draco sighed. "It was dragging Potter down and I had to blow up some of its tentacles."

Harry hugged Draco tightly, and Draco flushed. "Potter!"

Snape's mouth twisted again dangerously. "He's cuddling you, Mr. Malfoy."

"He is not!" Draco yelled.

"Is too," Pansy tittered.

"Shut up!" Ron roared.

"This is very disturbing," muttered Hermione.

"Alright, everybody," Snape drawled. "Let's help Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. I think Madam Pomfrey should take a look at their burn marks."

Crabbe and Goyle went to help Draco into a standing position, whereas Hermione and Ron went to support Harry.

"I... I think I can manage to carry him on my own," Draco finally decided. "He's not that heavy, you know, just… I don't like holding my arms around him."

"You two are so sweet," Pansy was mirthful.

"Watch your mouth, Parkinson," Draco growled.

Shooting several warning glares around the beach, Draco then finally slid his arms around Harry's narrow body and pulled him close. 

"Okay, let's go. And fast. I don't feel like jumping around with my swimming trunks, carrying Potter in my arms like a pregnant woman!"

Snape cocked his head, eyeing the couple cheerfully, and began to lead the way. Ron and Hermione followed, frowning continuously. 

**

They arrived in the hospital wing ten minutes later. Madam Pomfrey was just about to leave for a cup of tea when the weird group entered her ward.

"Poppy," Snape greeted. "We have a little problem here."

"_A little problem!" _cried Draco. "I think this is _very_ serious!"

"My, my, where have you gotten yourselves into?" Madam Pomfrey bemoaned. "You two had a fight again?"

"Does it look like we had a fight?" snapped Draco. "Potter's _cuddling_ me, for fuck's sake!"

"Language," reminded Snape.

"Oh, how nice to see you two getting finally along," Pomfrey smiled.

Draco snarled threateningly.

"Poppy, Mr. Malfoy here would like your assistance in departing Mr. Potter from him," Snape said. "Mr. Potter is obviously in shock, after he nearly drowned half an hour ago."

"Drowned?" shrieked Pomfrey.

"The Giant Squid," explained Hermione.

"And that bastard Malfoy saved him," Ron grunted.

"And now Harry's in shock and won't let go of him," Hermione continued.

"And I'm supposed to believe all that?" Poppy puffed and began to mix some mending medicament for the burn marks.

Draco sat on one of the beds, Harry neatly curled in his lap. The towel had fallen away somewhere in the middle journey, and they both shivered with cold. Draco reached for the blanket and wrapped it around his own shoulders, leaving Harry without.

"Now that's not very nice of you," Poppy remarked, noticing Draco's actions. "Make sure Mr. Potter's warm, too."

"He can take care of himself!" Draco protested.

"No, he can't," Hermione scowled and hurried to wrap another blanket around Harry. "Here, hope you're better now, Harry."

Harry muttered again some incoherent words against Draco's neck, and Draco rolled his eyes desperately. "Potter!"

However, Draco felt himself go rigid as he felt a hand reach for his belly button piercing. Harry fidgeted for a while with the two diamonds, and Draco grew more and more panicked. Nervously he glanced around to see if anybody else had noticed. Luckily it seemed that the two blankets were enough to shield the view from everyone.

"Potter, don't do that," Draco whispered in Harry's ear while Pomfrey was explaining Hermione and Ron about the healing medicament. "It's… making me… hard. And we don't want that, now do we?"

Draco could actually feel Harry grinning against his skin.

"Fuck, you're so annoying, Potter," Draco sighed. "You do know that, don't you?"

Harry's body shook with silent sniggers. Obviously, he was now only half pretending to be in shock.

"Potter, I'm warning you, if you don't get your fingers off my belly…" Draco started silently, but fell silent when feeling Harry's hardness against his stomach. "Oh, fuck…"

"You're a bit warmer already?" asked Pomfrey, making Draco flush furiously. 

"Um, yeah… we are," Draco coughed.

Snape looked at him amusedly.

"Now, I want everybody out of this room," Pomfrey instructed. "I can't do anything to them if there's an audience disturbing my concentration. Off you go now! All of you! And you too, Professor Snape!"

Harry giggled silently, and Draco felt even more hot and bothered.

"Now, let's get those covers off you so that I can…" Pomfrey started, after they were alone.

"NO! Nononono…" Draco squeezed the quilts tighter around them. "I… I think we're fine as it is."

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot possibly heal Mr. Potter's burn marks through the canvas, now can I? Hmm?"

Draco gasped when feeling Harry's hot tongue trailing his pulse line.

"That's what I thought," Pomfrey huffed, and pulled Harry's quilt away. "Let's see… Tut tut…"

Harry whimpered against Draco's chest when the nurse healed the injuries on his back and arms. Draco found it highly arousing, and tried his best to think about less stimulating things, like Millicent's tiny, new bikini. 

When it came the time to check Harry's stomach and legs, Harry still refused to let go of Draco. He hung from the blonde's neck through the whole procedure, sobbing against his shoulder –and leaned his groin tightly between Draco's legs, so that his 'situation' was hidden. Which, understandably, did not help _Draco's_ situation at all.

"All right, Mr. Potter… I think I cannot do anything more for you," Pomfrey finally said. "Mr. Malfoy, let's check your injuries, then."

"I don't have many of them," Draco informed. "Only a couple of little bruises on my arms and back."

Pomfrey rounded the bed so that she could attend the Slytherin's shoulders better, and healed the burns quickly. "Alright. They should be fine, now. I don't think there will be any scars left."

"There better not be," Draco snarled. 

Pomfrey ignored his threatening tone. "Mr. Potter, you were so much worse off than Mr. Malfoy that I need you to get some rest now. If everything seems to go well, you will be released before dinner. Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go now."

Harry whimpered and crawled back into Draco's arms. Then he muttered something like 'Draco stays with me'.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the Slytherin concernedly, and Draco sighed in defeat. 

"Alright… All right, for Merlin's sake…! I'll stay."

The nurse looked at him warningly, a clear meaning in her voice. "I'll be back in half an hour to check his condition. Don't you two dare fight, or else..."

Draco scowled and nodded. "Fine. We won't."

**

As soon as the two boys were left alone in the ward, Harry's wet mouth finally ended up to suck Draco's earlobe. 

"Potter..."

Draco was unable to finish whatever he was then saying, because Harry put three fingers in his mouth.

"Mmmh," Draco mumbled, but couldn't help starting to suck the fingers. Harry tugged his belly button piercing again, and Draco moaned.

"Take me, Draco," Harry's breaths burned Draco's neck. "Now, before Poppy comes back."

Harry took the fingers out of Draco's mouth and sucked them into his own mouth, tasting Draco's saliva.

"Oh, Merlin…" Draco breathed, his voice hoarse, and hastily began to fumble with their swimming trunks. "How did you do this to me…?"

Harry sighed contentedly when the offending piece of garment slid down his hips and revealed his buttocks. The Gryffindor tugged eagerly his fingers under Draco's waistband and pulled the erect member out in the daylight.

"Oh, gods…" Draco couldn't help himself, and began to trace his finger along the furrow between Harry's cheeks. 

Harry's mouth travelled to meet Draco's lips, and soon they were entwined into a hot, greedy kiss. Draco leaned back in the bed, and Harry bent over him.

"Mmm… Draco…" Harry whispered, positioning himself right above the Slytherin's waist. Then he licked his palm, grabbed Draco's cock and fisted it.

"S-s-stop that," Draco panted. "W-we can't!"

Harry only smirked, and before Draco could do anything, he felt how his erection was surrounded by something very tight, hot, and convulsing.

"Mother Morgan…" he gasped, grabbing Harry from the hipbones, squeezing him hard.

Harry leaned to kiss him again, and Draco answered with all his heart. Draco moaned into the Gryffindor's mouth as he felt Harry moving up and down in his lap. 

"I've wanted you for so long," Harry gently said to Draco, taking the Slytherin all the way in.

Draco didn't say anything, only smiled, his eyes gleaming incoherently as he bucked upwards to meet Harry's movement.

"You're so beautiful, Draco," Harry teased, pushing Draco's belly button piercing with his index. 

Draco moaned loudly, and raised his both hands to Harry's face. "I… I… I'm going to come soon, Harry," he swallowed.

"Then I'll just make you come again," Harry grinned, and started riding Draco hard, his buttocks slamming down with a speed that evoked some very wild screams from Draco.

"Oh, _fuck…!_" Draco cried when his body jerked upwards, curling around Harry's with the powerful orgasm.

Harry didn't need anything more to come himself.

**

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey consoled the Gryffindor girl.

"Is Draco fine?" asked Pansy. "Why did he have to stay with Potter?"

"Mr. Potter didn't want to stay alone, and Draco made a huge favour for us, agreeing to stay with him. I think Mr. Potter has suffered a great deal, and there might be the danger of him getting a permanent trauma out of this, if not treated very carefully," Pomfrey explained. "And since Mr. Malfoy was his saviour…"

"Can we go see them now?" Ron asked. "I really don't like the idea of them being together in the same room, just the two of them, you know. Malfoy might rip Harry's throat open!"

"He would not!" protested Blaise Zabini. "He never fights a defenceless man!"

"He does too!" Ron shot back.

"He doesn't! And besides, we're talking about him fighting _Harry Potter_ here. Don't you think he'd be rather crazy if he attacked the second most powerful wizard alive?" Pansy reasoned.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and decided it was best to let Harry and Draco's friends to enter, if not only to cut short their beginning argument. She opened the door to the ward and gestured the students inside. "Here they are."

To everybody's amazement, they saw the two boys peacefully curled together on one of the hospital beds, sleeping. Draco had a protective arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry had buried his head completely under Draco's chin. The cream white Malfoy skin contrasted beautifully from Harry's more tanned one, and the white blanket which covered their lower parts did not hide the fact that their legs were entwined.

"So they are alright," smirked Seamus Finnigan, elbowing Blaise Zabini.

"So it would seem," Blaise grinned, and ruffled Seamus' hair.

Nobody else said a word.

~the end~


End file.
